


Cheering Up Sakura

by juan_776



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Growth, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: The lost of Sakura's family is still fresh on her mind and during a trip to Nohr, Elise and Camilla decides to help.
Relationships: Camilla/Sakura (Fire Emblem), Elise/Sakura (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 16





	Cheering Up Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating if I should put this with the Extras but I decided against it due to it taking place in Fates. Also, Conquest hurt me since Birthright was my favorite.
> 
> This has futa and rape. Don't like that stuff, turn back now!

It has been half a year since Hoshido's defeat at the hands of Nohr. King Xander relinquished all control back to Hoshido very soon after King Garon's death. Hinoka begrudgingly took the throne while Sakura vowed to stay by Hinoka's side always and to be her assistant. It was a warm spring afternoon and Sakura went to Nohr as an ambassador of goodwill along with her two retainers. A few days into their visit and the royal Nohrian family welcomed the young princess with opened arms. Though Elise and Camilla tend to shower her in compliments in an attempt to get on her good side, she would have to admit that her stay here so far has been _somewhat_ fun. From the dinner parties to the many trips into the town that was slowly but surely reconstructing itself into something better, she found herself having a good time despite her being on edge 24/7. They were enemies not that long ago, anyway. Another day came and Sakura was at her desk in her room. She was writing a document for the people of Hoshido.

"Well...be...informed...soon..." There was a knocking on her door. "Come in!" She yelled out, turning to the door. It opened and Sakura's dear friend, Hana, came in.

"Hey, Lady Sakura. The royals invited us to a dinner party." She told her with a concerned look on her face. "It seems they brought most of the nobility this time." Sakura sighed and stood up. She stretched as she spent the past few hours writing.

"Alright...do you know if Kamui will be there?" She asked somberly as they made their way down the hall. She hoped she wasn't going to be but most likely, she will be.

"Yes, she will be. Lucky for you, she'll have a seat a good ways away from you! You'll probably not going to even see her." Hana reassured her liege, causing the priestess to smile a bit. The two arrived at the mess hall where the place was filled with people and tasty smelling foods. The Royal family was located on the opposite side of the cafeteria, much to the two Hoshidians dismay. They have already made their plates and tried to find their inviters.

"Man, all of these Nohrians look the same..." Hana commented, keeping an eye out for anyone familiar. "Do you think they'll give us a sign or something?"

"I hope. I feel like I might just get lost in this massive cafeteria..." They chuckled for a before Sakura heard a familiar squeaky voice calling out to her.

"Yo, Sakura! Over here!" She recognizes that voice. The only Nohrian she could get close to without feeling fear. She turned and sees Elise and Camilla sitting at the table along with their brothers. Xander and Leo seemed to be busy chatting with some diplomats but Elise still waved at them to join. Sakura and Hana went towards the table as they sat with the princesses. Hana, as per usual, is on guard around the royals. They were enemies not too long ago, after all. Sakura, on the other hand, is willing to give them a chance.

"So glad you could make it! You too, Hana!" Elise chirped happily, her plate mostly dominated by the different variety of meats while Camilla's were mostly greens. "I thought you literally locked yourself in your room for the rest of your visit!"

"I have to agree with Elise. We would be more than happy to take you out. Nohr is getting better now!" Camilla told her, flashing her motherly smile. Sakura's eyes never left her rice, though.

"G-Good to know..." She timidly replied. "I-Is Kamui around...?" She wanted to make sure she wasn't. Camilla pointed to a table on the other side of the cafeteria. There, both the Hoshidians see the traitorous princess, munching on her chicken breast. She turned to the direction of the table where the royals were at before quickly turning around, not facing them. Clearly, she was still ashamed of what she has done. Sakura sighed in relief.

"You do know she still wants to make amends, do you?" Camilla told the priestess, hoping she wouldn't hold anything against Kamui for all of her life.

"I know..." Was all she said before going back to her meal, eating in silence. Hana did the same. A few minutes have passed of the two not saying anything and Camilla decided to break the silence.

"You know, Sakura, you are a lot stronger than what you give yourself credit for."

"Really? What makes you say that?" She spoke up, hoping this isn't another attempt to be her favorite.

"Not many people will have the willpower to go on after going through quite the ordeal you went through..."

 _The ordeal YOU and your family put us through, you mean?_ She thought to herself, still harboring some resentment. She kept it to herself for obvious reasons.

"...because being honest," She continued. "If I was in your shoes...I would have most likely ended myself already..." She finished somberly, leaving it on a haunting note. This caught Sakura and Hana by surprise as they turned to face the elder princess, eyes widen. Elise's face fell as she admitted this.

"She's...isn't really lying. It's really rough when you lose someone who is close to you..."

"Well..." Sakura started, her eyes not leaving her tray. "I won't lie and say that me and Hinoka haven't had our own fair share of suicide attempts..." This caught both the princesses' attention as Hana stood quiet, knowing full well what happened. Camilla and Elise looked at Sakura, shocked.

"Wait, what?!"

"Why, Sakura?! We've told you many times before it'll get better and easier!"

"Because it's hard." Sakura replied, holding in her tears. "It's hard that we need to look strong for the people of Hoshido. It's hard that we need to play nice with our conquerors. It's hard to look back at all of the damage you all have caused! It's hard to watch your family be happy and whole while ours destroyed! _It's hard to accept the fact that Ryoma, Takumi, and mother is gone! It's hard to watch Hinoka struggle as queen! **IT'S JUST SO FUCKING HARD!**_ "

She finally let it all out. The long months of holding in all the resentment against the Nohrian family finally was released. It caught the attention of all the corners of the cafeteria they were in. Sakura's outburst also caught the attention of the crown prince, who both he and Leo looked over at Sakura. Her face was drenched in tears as she was standing, her whole body shivering and trembling. Camilla and Elise just sat there, shocked and stunned. The area grew quiet as Sakura sobbed silently. Hana took the situation into her own hands and took her liege's hand, escorting her out of the cafeteria. She got looks as tears continued to stream from her face, sniffling. Kamui sees her crying as well, feeling even more guilty about what she has done. She sighed and buried her face into her hands.

Elise and Camilla were still in the same spot, processing everything that just happened. Xander scooted next to Camilla and asked her in a curious and concerned voice. "Is everything alright with her?"

"...Yes, Xander. She just let it all out." Camilla replied in a monotone voice. Elise's face fell as she looked at the table, sighing. The mess hall resumed back to its chatty state as the two princesses try to figure out what to do next. Elise, after a second of not saying anything, looked up at her big sister.

"Camilla...I have an idea..."

xxx

Sakura spent the past 40 minutes crying to herself in her room. Hana decided to leave her be for the time being. As she was drying her face off, there was another knocking on her door.

"C-Come in..." She called out through her tears. The door slowly opened and it was revealed to be the Nohrian princesses. Sakura didn't leave her bed as Elise sat on the bed next to her. Camilla closed the door as she pulled up a chair to the two young ladies. Sakura just looked down, her eyes still red and sniffling. Elise rubbed her back to try and relax her. After a few seconds of the trio sitting in silence, Elise spoke up

"S-Sorry for bringing that up, Sakura..."

"I-It's not your fault...I r-really shouldn't have...let that out..." She admitted, not facing them.

"Still, you shouldn't have to bottle in all of those feelings and emotions, Sakura." Camilla started, stroking her pink hair. "We have the need to let it all out every once in a while. If you feel like you can't hold it in anymore, just go into your room, locked your door and close your windows and let it all out. Stomp around, scream, flip a few things, make a few holes in the wall, do something! Just get all of the anger out of you." Sakura nodded quietly as Elise rubbed her back. Her tears were slowly but surely drying up.

"Hey, Sakura..." Elise started, getting Sakura to look up at her. She smiled as she kept rubbing her back. "Me and Camilla have been talking and...we want to show you a good time to cheer you up, Nohrian style!" Both princesses sandwiched the poor priestess as both of them looked at, both feeling it.

"It'll be a great stress reliever..." Camilla added. Sakura got from between them, her face scarlet red and her nervous self returned.

"W-What are you two p-planning...?" She shook a bit as Elise led her back to the bed. Once she sat down, Camilla pinned her down onto the bed. "W-Wait! I-I don't think this is fun!"

"Oh don't worry, Sakura. You'll soon like it. Elise, go at her." Camilla told her little sister. She licked her lips as she pulled down Sakura's leggings and panties, revealing her virgin pussy.

"W-Wait! I d-don't think I'm ready f-for this!" She pleads were ignored as Elise drove her tongue up her tight hole. The priestess shivered violently to this new feeling. She curled her toes as Elise started eating her out, squeaky moans escaping her lips.

"Gah...o-ohh...Elise..." Elise looked up at her, seeing Sakura slowly starting to enjoy this treatment. Camilla nodded at her, giving Elise the cue to pull back. Before Sakura could process what was going on, she felt a sharp pain in her cootchie. Elise thrust two fingers into her virgin hole going right through her hymen. The priestess screamed in pain as she thrashed under Camilla's grip, blood leaking out of her pussy. Elise stopped for a second so Camilla could calm her down.

"It's okay, Sakura! The pain will pass soon!"

"It hurts...it hurts so much..." She whined. After her crying died down a bit, Elise resumed fingering her at a moderate pace. Her whimpers turned into moans of pleasure. Elise grinned as she picked up the pace. She gripped the sheets tightly as the priestess tilts her head back. Her breathing became more steady. Much to her dismay, however, Elise pulled back from Sakura and Camilla released her from her grasp.

"W-What...why..." Sakura had some need in her voice. Elise just smiled and turned to Camilla.

"Ready, big sis?"

"Of course, I've been waiting for this!" The elder princess clapped her hands together. Sakura just looked confused.

"W-What are...you two doing?" They didn't reply. Camilla just channeled her magic into herself and Elise. After a second of nothing happening, both princesses' eyes widen as they grabbed their crotches. Sakura kept her eyes on them both, wanting to see what happened. She soon sees something growing from their panties and then it dawned on her.

"W-Wait did you two..." Her face goes even redder than before. They didn't even answer as they pulled down their panties and reveal to Sakura their new organs: A penis and a pair of balls each. Then it dawned on her... again. She began to back away from the two horny princesses as they inched closer to her.

"W-Wait! I don't think..."

"You were just enjoying a moment ago, Sakura..." Camilla cut her off, getting behind her. "What's the harm of going forward with this? Especially if it calms you down and takes your mind off of things..."

"She's right, ya know! Just relax, and we can all have a swell time!"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Camilla shoved her cock inside of her tiny mouth. Her eyes widen as the salty taste washed over her mouth. Camilla shivered in delight as Sakura moaned against her dick, sending more waves of pleasure up the elder princess' body. She held the poor priestess down as she started to fuck her face. Elise spread the priestess legs out to see her pussy getting wetter by the second. Grinning, she positioned herself against Sakura and thrust her hard dick inside of Sakura. Elise moaned loudly as Sakura screamed against Camilla dick, sending her to ecstasy. She gripped her hair as Sakura cried, tears running down her face. The poor priestess was being spit-roasted by the Nohrians she was foolishly getting attached to. Much to her dismay, she was getting more and more turned on the more she was being used. Elise could feel her body reacting to the raping.

"I...told you she will...love it!" Elise yelled in-between breaths, gripping her hips. She pushed her entire length inside of her, thrusting in her mercilessly. Sakura's eyes widen as she gagged loudly on Camilla's penis.

"Seems you were...right about this, Elise! O-Oh fuck..." Camilla started to falter, fucking Sakura's mouth at a fast rate. She had less stamina than her little sister, it seems. Soon, she screamed at the top of her lungs, cumming hard down Sakura's throat. The pink-haired girl's eyes widen as she felt a waterfall of semen went down to her stomach. She couldn't breathe as some of the Bewitching Beauty's cum came out of her nose. Elise wasn't to far off either. Her face was completely red as her eyes was tightly closed. With one final push, Elise grunted loudly, spraying her hot cum deep inside Sakura's womb. It filled her up but not fully. After a few seconds of basking in their glory, filth, and smell, Camilla and Elise pulled out of her. Sakura coughed and spat out some excess cum onto her bed. She then glared at them.

"You could have warned me, ya know!" She yelled, trying to get the taste of semen out of her mouth.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Elise giggled with Sakura sighing.

"And don't worry, we'll give your retainer the same treatment. We would like to make amends, after all~" Camilla explained, instilling fear in Sakura. "We'll bring you new sheets later. Hope this was enough to become even close!" With that, the Nohrains left the used up priestess alone.

"They still could've warned me. Oh crap baskets, I have to warn Hana!" She managed to stand up and wobble her way to Hana's room.


End file.
